The Amazing Animal Trainer
by cassiecarlina
Summary: A Animal Trainer


The Amazing Animal Trainer  
  
One day recently, I was walking down the village of Middlefield when a girl wearing a white T-shirt And a red skirt knocked into me so I nearly fell down, I thought the girl would ignore me and just run of again like most girls often do when they are cross but she turned and said to me" Sorry , I knocked into you, I don't realize you were here! I'm Bridget by the way, Who are you? " For a moment I said nothing but then I realize she was really nice after all so I said bravely" I'm Claire, I'm 18 years old, how about you?" " 19" Bridget said coolly. Then we went into a long conversation on the bench near us , when we finished the conversation she said to me smiling " I'm an animal trainer, by the way, If you meet me at Sunday at the same place and same time I will tell you my Secret Pet Garden , but swear you will listen to me, and whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this garden weather you have seen it or not, Bye then! " " Bye, Bridget! " I said happily and I began to run all the way home.  
  
Next day, which was Sunday , I went to meet Bridget . When I arrived there, she was there already so she said said " Hi! Ready to drink a magic water? " I looked puzzled so she said" Oh, If you drink this , it will make you see my garden forever but it stops you from telling everyone about it" I thought about it, I seemed to be saying are you sure Bridget? She seemed to be saying yes, go on to me so I took the magic water and I swallowed it in one gulp. I instantly felt dizzy for one minute, for I thought I was going to throw up but suddenly I just felt right as rain. Then I heard a voice saying " Welcome to my Secret Pet Garden " It was Bridget, talking to me. I found myself opening my very own eyes , I was in the garden! " wow!" I said so joyously that I even want to run around, and guess what? I did, but I was about to touch all the pretty flowers and the rest of that but Bridget said " stop" I stopped and she said " Listen and watch" I turned and there was Bridget looking serious than ever, " What? "I said staring at her.  
  
" drink this so you will see everything, you can't touch anything if you don't drink this" she said taking a small potion from her skirt pocket " this garden is full with spells and enchantments so you have to drink this, come on" " OK" I said slowly but sounding a little cross " I'll drink it " I reached my hand slowly for the potion and I opened it and gulped it down fast and quick.  
  
I didn't feel anything this time but this potion made me close my eyes and open them again , there was a purple flash and I saw 9 kittens, 5 dogs, 30 parrots , 21 tamed wildlife birds and that was all. But while I was enjoying watching all the animals but where was Bridget ? I turned and looked in the garden and at last, I found Bridget stroking one of the kittens." This is Mellon, by the way "she said looking at me smiling. I found out she was lovely to stroke, when suddenly, I heard myself sounding asleep, I woke up in a instant and I found myself in bed. I said " can't be a dream can it? I really did see Bridget" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The things were still the same as it used it be. But just at this moment, a little owl came flying in my bedroom window, I quickly let the owl in, she was carrying a little envelope with a little blue ribbon tied on it. I took the letter of the owl, stroked once or twice and it flew back to... I don't know, maybe somewhere like the country side. I opened the letter is said  
  
Dear Claire,  
  
I'm Bridget, I'm sorry that I put you to sleep in your bed, but one of the things in our garden was broken, I had to immedietly fix it, so I could not go on with you, As for me, meet me again if you wish, don't worry, I'm still here, I'm safe, my address is ' 4B, Garden Angelina, Jasmine Street, Wind Valley' Bye now Claire, remember, you can still see the garden, I found the person who it, I'm eager to meet you soon, See you soon!  
  
Love Bridget  
  
It was really real! I jumped at the floor and I went out to meet Bridget immedietly, I found her and we became close friends forever. 


End file.
